Harry Potter und die Verlorene Magie
by Chriiis
Summary: Nach Harrys 6. Jahr wird er besitzer eines Phönixes, welcher im ein Kleines Päckchen gibt, durch das sich Harrys ganze leben verändern wird.
1. Der Vogel und

Harry Potter und die Verlorene Magie

Erstmal, alles in der Geschichte außer meiner Idee und neuen Charakter gehört _J.K.Rowling _

Dies ist meine erste ff und ich denke ich bin noch nicht wirklich gut im Schreiben

Also Reviewt mir einfach mal was euch gefallen und was euch nicht gefallen hat

Danke!!

_Kapitel 1:_

_Der Vogel und..._

Als Harry Potter nach seinem 6. Schuljahr in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei wieder zurück zu seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys, kam, wusste er noch nicht, das dieser Tag sein ganzes Leben verändern würde.

Harry Potter, Ronald und Ginerva Weasley und Hermine Granger waren gerade in einem Abteil des Hogwarts Expresses und unterhielten sich, wie es nun ohne Dumbledore, der 3 Tage vorher von ihrem Lehrer Severus Snape Ermordet worden war, weiter gehen würde.

Harry war gerade dabei , Ron und Hermine zu erklären was er auch schon Ginny erklärt hatte, nämlich das er sie nicht mehr treffen könnte, weil Voldemort alle die Harry nahe stehen auslöschen will, als sie plötzlich von einer Stichflamme, die Plötzlich in ihrem Abteil auftauchte, unterbrochen. Aus der Stichflamme wurde ein Phönix und dieser Phönix erinnerte sie alle an einen bestimmten Phönix.

Der Phönix war Fawkes.

Alle Schauten Fragen auf den Phönix alle er sich flatternd auf Harry´s Schulter niederließ.

Plötzlich hörte Harry eine Helle Stimme in seinem Kopf „Harry, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, das bin nur ich, Fawkes."

Nachdem Fawkes das gesagt hatte, wurde es Harry immer wärmer und er wurde jede Sekunde Fröhlicher.

„Hey Fawkes was hast du gemacht, das ich auf einmal so Fröhlich bin?"

frage Harry.

„Ich hab mich nur mit dir Verbunden" antwortete der Phönix. „Äh, wie meinst du das mit dem Verbunden etwa so, das du deine Seele mit meiner Verbunden hast?.

„Korrekt, und das heißt auch, du bist, solange du lebst mein Besitzer.

Wenn du willst kannst du mir auch einen Neuen Namen geben.

Antwortete Fawkes gedanklich. „Ich denke nicht das ich dir einen neuen Namen geben, ersten fällt mir gerade keiner ein und zweitens, dein Name erinnert mich immer an Dumbledore."dachte Harry (Harry und Fawkes kommunizieren Gedanklich).

„Ok, wie du willst. Ich hol schnell was, hoffentlich find ich das Päckchen noch"

Damit verschwand er wieder.

Harry ging nochmal alles durch was der Phönix zu im gesagt hatte und Ron, Ginny und Hermine sahen ihn nur fragen an.

„Ähm Harry, was hat das mit Fawkes zu bedeuten, du bist nur ganz starr da gesessen und hast einfach so geguckt, als wenn du geistig irgendwo anders gewesen wärst

Fragte Ron nach einer Halben Minute.

„Er hat zu mir gesagt er habe sich mit mir Verbunden dann hab ich nachgefragt ob er seine Seele mit meiner Verbunden habe und sagte das dass richtig sei. Das bedeutet für mich das ich der neue Besitzer von Fawkes bin." Sagte Harry und während er erzählte schien Hermine etwas eine Idee zu kommen. „Harry, ich hab mal was darüber Gelesen, wenn sich ein Tier, egal Magisch oder nicht bei den Magischen funktioniert das halt leichter, also wenn sich ein Mensch und ein Tier miteinander verbinden, dann kann das einige „Nebeneffekte" haben" sagte sie ganz aufgeregt.

Die anderen drei Freunde sahen sie nur an. „Und was Glaubst du sind das für Nebenwirkungen" fragte Ginny an Hermine gewandt.

Doch es war nicht Hermine die Antwortete. „Ich denke mal wenn ich mächtig genug wäre, könnt ich mich in einen Phönix verwandeln oder einfach ohne mich zu verwandeln Einfach fliegen, oder Fawkes?" fragte Harry und als ob Fawkes das gehört habe, tauchte er wieder in seiner Stichflamme auf, doch diesmal hatte er ein kleines Päckchen an seinen Klauen und lies es in Harry's Schoss fallen.

So das war, mein erstes ff chap

Ist zwar ein bisschen kurz aber morgen, vielleicht auch schon heute gibst das nächste

Ich bin mittlerweile schon bei chap. 3 und muss es nur noch in den PC tippen.

Mfg.Chriiis

* * *


	2. Das Geschenk

Harry Potter und die Verlorene Magie

_So hier kommt gleich das 2. Kapitel_

_Kapitel 2:_

_...Das Geschenk._

Fawkes flog noch eine Runde durch das Abteil und flatterte dann gemütlich auf Harry's Schulter. „Ja, du hast gerufen?" fragte der Phönix. „ Ja, ich hab meinen Freunden gerade erzählt das du dich mit mir Verbunden hast, und meine Freundin, die mit den braunen Harren, hat gesagt das man dann bestimmte Eigenschaften des Tiers mit dem man sich Verbunden hat erhält." Du brauchst nix mehr zu sagen Harry, irgendwann, wenn du Mächtig genug bist, wird du dich in einen Phönix verwandeln können. Aber du kannst vielleicht jetzt schon Fliegen, wie, das musst du selber herausfinden" „Ok, und was ist das für ein Päckchen das du da mitgebracht hast?

Fragte Harry. „Das, das weis ich selber nicht. Ich hab es von meinem ersten Besitzer bekommen und der hat gesagt das nur die mächtigsten Zauberer meine Besitzer sein dürfen. Und da du einer der Mächtigsten Zauberer bist nach Dumbledore, der leider tot ist und Voldemort der Böse geworden ist, sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich zu ihm kommen und nicht zu dir.

So willst du das ich dableibe oder soll ich lieber im Haus deiner Verwandten auf dich warten? Endete Fawkes mit seiner Erzählung.

„Ähm ja Ok. Äh warte bei meinen Verwandten mein Zimmer ist das Kleinste Schlafzimmer." Antwortet Harry „ Ok mach ich" und damit war Fawkes verschwunden.

Diesmal war es Ginny die Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Langsam find ich das ein bisschen unheimlich. Immer wenn Fawkes kommt hast du so glasige Augen und Reagierst auf nichts mehr. Aber egal, was hat der Phönix gesagt." Fragte Ginny.

„Fawkes hat das nur bestätigt was ich vorhin gesagt habe, zwar das ich mich wahrscheinlich, wenn ich Mächtig genug wäre, in einen Phönix verwandeln könne.

Aber vielleicht jetzt schon einfach so fliegen kann, ohne Besen oder anderen Hilfsmitteln."antwortet Harry.

„Boa Krass Harry" kam es von Ron „ Du kannst jetzt einfach so rumfliegen, ohne Besen. Cool. Dann wirst du ja im Quidittsch noch besser als du jetzt schon bist"

nachdem Ron das gesagt hatte schüttelte Hermine nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas von das er an nichts anderes als Quidittsch denken könne. Was die restlichen Zwei und nach ein paar Sekunden auch Ron zum lachen brachte.

Als sich alle wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatten, fragte Ginny in die Runde: „ Hey ich soll euch noch von Bill und Fleur aus zu ihrer Hochzeit Einladen und wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr auch schon eine Woche früher kommen."

„Ja klasse, ich komm schon und du Harry?" antwortete Hermine und sah Harry fragend an. „Nah ja, eigentlich wollte ich mich ja nicht mehr mit euch treffen wegen der Sicherheit und so" sagte Harry verunsichert, da Ron, Ginny und Hermine ihn schon mit erwartungsvollen Gesichter anschauten aber nachdem was Harry gesagt hatte schlagartig enttäuscht wurden. „Ja vielleicht komm ich schon vorher, ich glaub aber eher das ich nur zur Hochzeit komme und dann ein-zwei Tage bleibe und dann wieder in mein Haus zurückfliege." Ron war der erste der daraufhin etwas sagte „Mensch Harry, ohne dich macht das ganze nur halb soviel Spaß" und Ginny und Hermine nickten noch dazu. „ Ja Ron hat recht, und außerdem, du willst doch Gabriele nicht traurig machen oder, Fleur hat gesagt das sie nur noch von dir redet wie du sie aus dem See gerettet hast. „Ja, ich will sie nicht traurig machen, aber ich euch auch nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ok, entweder ich komme und alle sind Glücklich, oder ich komme nicht und fast alle sind traurig." Sagte Harry „Oh man Harry, ich glaub langsam du willst das nicht kapieren was wir dir sagen wollen, wir sind halt mal befreunden und wir laden dich auch und Hermine auch gerne die ganzen Ferien über ein wenn du willst,

aber weil wir Freunde sind wollten wir wenigsten nochmal einmal eine Woche mit dir in ruhe verbringen, weil wir wissen, das wir uns dann nur noch selten sehen werden, weil du dann die Horkrux finden und zerstören wirst und dann nicht zuletzt gegen Voldemort kämpfen wirst und dann.."  
Ginny konnte nicht mehr weiter Philosophieren, denn ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst was sie gerade gesagt hatte und eine einzelne Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht.

„Ginny, es wir mir schon nichts passieren" sagte Harry und wischte ihr die Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Und wenn mir was passieren sollte, dann nehme ich den lieben Tom gleich mit ins jenseits." Ginny beruhigte sich wieder ein bisschen und schaute aus dem Fenster, um Sekunden später zu sagen „Oh schaut mal, wir sind gleich in KingsCross."

Daraufhin standen sie auf und wollten ihre Koffer aus den Gepäckablagen holen, doch ein kleines Päckchen fiel von Harry's schoss als er aufstand auf den Boden. Interessiert sahen es alle an, doch es war, wie man vielleicht vermutet hatte nicht aufgesprungen sonder immer noch in dem selben zustand indem es von Fawkes gebracht wurde, also verschlossen. „Ähm Harry, ich wollt dich vorhin schon mal fragen, aber was ist eigentlich da drin" und deutete auf das besagte Päckchen. „Keine Ahnung" und damit versuchte er es zu öffnen, doch der Deckel lies sich nicht aufmachen. „Mensch Harry, hast mal wieder keine Kraft" meinte Ron und nahm ihm das Päckchen aus der Hand und lies es nach einer Sekunde wieder fallen „Hehe wer hat da jetzt keine Kraft" „Oh man Harry, das ist gemein, was kann ich dafür wenn das teil einfach so heiß wir das ich mir fast meine Hand verbrenne?" „Gar nichts aber egal wir sollten jetzt mal rausgehn, eure Eltern erwarten uns bestimmt schon" sagte Harry mit einem grinsen über Ron auf dem Gesicht. „Gute Idee" sagte Ginny sarkastisch und ging ebenfalls mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht wegen Ron aus dem fast menschenleeren Zug, da sie mittlerweile schon ca. 5 Minuten auf dem Bahnsteig waren.

Ron, Hermine und Harry gingen, ihr Gepäck schleppen, nach Ginny aus dem Zug und durch den Pfeiler der den Magischen und nicht Magischen Teil des Bahnhofes trennt. Hinter der Absperrung wurden sie auch schon von vielen Ex Phönix Agenten (den Orden gibt es nach Dumbledor's Tod nicht mehr) und der Kompletten Weasley Familie begrüßt (mit Percy, der sich nach dem anschlag auf Hogwarts und den Verletzung seines Bruders doch noch entschlossen hatte sich bei seinen Eltern zu entschuldigen).

Sie wurden jedoch nicht so stürmisch wie die Jahre zuvor erwartet, was wahrscheinlich daraufhin zurückführte, da sie sich erst vor ein paar Stunden auf DumbledorsBeerdigung gesehen hatten, und weil Dumbledor ermordet wurde. „Oh Kinder bin ich froh, das euch nichts passiert ist, wir dachten schon, das irgendetwas los ist, weil alle Schüler kamen, nur ihr nicht." Kam Mrs. Weasley besorgt und stürmisch auf sie zu. „Und ich hatte auch soviel angst, das der Zug vielleicht von Todessern überfallen wir, jetzt wo Dumbledore (bei dem Namen kamen ihr schon wieder die Tränen) Tod ist, ist man nirgends mehr sicher." „Ja Mum ist schon gut" würgte Ginny hervor, die als erstes die für Mrs. Weasley berühmten „Umarmung" bekam.

„Ja Mum, Ginny hat recht es ist uns ja nichts passiert" kam nun Ron zu Wort. „Ihr Habt ja recht," antwortete Molly Weasley (das schreib ich jetzt nur ,das nicht so viele Wiederholungen vorkommen ;-) ) „aber ich hab mir so viele sorgen gemacht. Aber euch ist ja nichts passiert, das ist das wichtigste." Und damit konnten auch endlich die anderen Erwachsenen (Moody, Kingshlei, restlich fam. Weasley + Fleur, Tonks+Remus...) die vier Schüler begrüssen.

Als sich alle begrüßt hatten und die ein oder anderen Worte getauscht hatten, sagte Fleur zu Harry und Hermine das sie Herzlich zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen sei, die am 1. August stattfindet. „Das hat uns Ginny vorhin schon im Zug gesagt, und ich komme gerne." Antwortet Hermine wie im Zug sofort, doch Harry sagte, das er zwar zur Hochzeit käme, aber nicht wisse, ob er wie Hermine schon eine Woche früher kommen könne. „Ach 'arry das mascht doch nichts, das einsig wichtige ischt, das du zur 'ochzeit kommst" antwortete Fleur mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu Harry gewandt.

„Hey Junge!, kommst du jetzt endlich, wir wollen nicht die ganze Nacht hier verbringen. Also du kommst jetzt auf der Stelle, oder wir fahren ohne dich wieder nach Hause, und dann musst du selber zurechtkommen" sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. „Ach sie schon wieder, ich weis nicht ob sie sich an mich erinnern können, Arthur Weasley." Kam es von Mr.Weasley nachdem er Vernon Dursley, Harry's Onkel, wieder erkannt hatte und reichte ihm die Hand, doch Vernon machte keine anstallt Arthur die seine zu geben. „So du Fre... äh ich meine so Harry wir fahrn jetzt und dann kannst du selber zusehen wie du nach Hause kommst." Und mit einem bösen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ging er zu seinem Auto wo Petunia und Dudley Dursley bereits auf ihn warteten. Als er bei ihnen ankam rief Vernon etwas zu was die zwei wartenden zum lachen brachte und keine Minute später waren sie auch schon in richtung Ligusterweg davongefahren.

„Ich denke langsam sollten wir auch mal wieder nach Hause separieren." Meine Remus, der den Dursleys hinterher schaute. „Harry, wie kommst du jetzt nach Hause?" fragte eine besorgte Weasley den grinsenden Jungen. „Ich weis schon ganz genau wie ich Heimkomme" antwortete er, „Ok, dann sehen wir uns bei der Hochzeit?" fragte Weasley. „Ja ich denke schon" meinte Hermine und sah zu Harry herüber, welcher nur nickte. „Dann bis in einem Monat" meinte Ron und zusammen mit dem Rest der Familie (Ginny mit seit an seit apparation) apparierten sie in den Fuchsbau.

„Harry bist du sicher, du weist wie du nach Hause kommst?" fragte nun Remus mit einer Besorgten stimme" „Ja ich bin mir sicher" und damit ging er wieder aufs Gleis 9 ¾ von wo aus er Fawkes rief der eine Sekunde später neben ihm erschien. „Ja was ist?" „Könntest du mich vielleicht zu den Dursleys bringen?" fragte Harry Fawkes „Na klar, du musst mich nur an den Schwanzfeder packen und schon sind wir im Ligusterweg." „Ok, dann mich jetzt mal" und Harry fasste nur kurz den Phönix an als er auch schon in einer Stichflamme aufging und eine Sekunde später in seinem Zimmer bei den Dursleys auftauchte. Die Teleportation war aber nicht gerade das was sich Harry darunter vorgestellt hatte. Es war fast so wie mit Flohpulver, nur das man sich nicht dreht. „Hey Harry" rief in Fawkes gedanklich „mach mal das kleine Päckchen auf, das ich dir vorhin gegeben habe" „Das hab ich vorhin schon mal versucht auf zumachen" dabei hob er es vom Boden auf „und da konnte ich es noch nicht öffnen" doch zu seiner Überraschung ging der Deckel wie mit Zauberei ( gg ) auf und als Harry reinschauen wollte, kam ein Grüner Strahl licht heraus und erfasste Harry, und Fawkes. Sie wurden in dem Strahl gefesselt und nach einer Sekunde war Harry und Fawkes Ohnmächtig und sie Lagen nicht auf dem Boden von Harry's Zimmer im Ligusterweg, den der Wurde noch gar nicht gebaut...

So ich hoffe ich konnte meine 1 1/2 tägige Verspätung mit dem ein bisschen längeren chap wieder ausgleichen, aber ich hab an einer stelle nicht mehr weiter gewusst,mir ist beim abtippen so eine Idee gekommen und musste auch noch eingebaut werden leider hat das noch ein bisschen länger gedauert.  
Dann zu den Reviews: Ich hab mich wirklich riesig gefreut, das ich ein paar reviews bekommen hab Also dann mal zu den Antworten

inaBauer: Ich versuch, das Harry nicht Dark wird, aber vielleicht passt es mir dann mitten drin noch und dann wird er vieleicht Dark. An den Rest : Ich hoffe eure „Frage" haben sich in dem Kapitel halbwegs gelöst

Wegen der Beta-Leser sache, das hat sich schon geklärt!

Das wars dann und ich sag lieber nicht wann das nächste chap kommt nicht das ich es wieder nicht einhalte Dann Wünsch ich allen noch einen Guten rutsch ins Neue Jahr, das aber keiner Ausrutscht und sich den Arm Bricht, sonst könnt ihr nicht mehr Reviewen.

Chriiiis


End file.
